Like You Taught Me
by Koizumi Mizuki
Summary: Being a teacher isn't easy for someone who hates being around others in general…and it doesn't get any easier after Akihiko has fallen in love with one of his students. Teacher/student AU, one-shot.


**Yay, I finished this one-shot :D  
><strong>

**This teacher/student idea was fun, so thank you for letting me write this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Like You Taught Me<strong>

"Takahashi, you're going to get in trouble if you don't start doing better in my class," Akihiko said as he put the test down on the student's desk.

The entire room fell silent when everyone heard the irritation in the teacher's voice. Their English teacher was often composed and didn't show his emotions, but there appeared to be a crack in his mask. Akihiko looked up at the group of teenagers and straightened his back.

"That's it for today," he spoke in a calmer voice, "Be sure to study chapter eleven before the end of this week, because there will be another test coming up soon and I want all of you to be well-prepared."

All of the students packed their bags and left the classroom, except for Misaki. The young brunet remained seated, staring at the piece of paper with a score of 30 out of 100 written at the top. Akihiko's handwriting was easy to read, but of course that didn't make the grade any better. The look in those moss green eyes grew sad and anxious, and the teacher couldn't help but pity the boy.

Akihiko did not enjoy being a teacher. For someone who hated crowds and being surrounded by so many people, he managed to do his job surprisingly well. Most of the students thought he was quite strict, yet they were glad that he, unlike other teachers, didn't yell or throw things at them. In the eyes of many, he was the cool, stoic type of guy.

Despite his tendency to distance himself from others, Akihiko was popular with the girls. It was all thanks to his mysterious aura, low voice and good looks. There was always someone gossiping about him, whether it was during lunch or right before class started. Akihiko had overheard a conversation like that once, but didn't bother to listen to all they had to say. What he paid more attention to were the results of the tests and exams. Obviously, Misaki wasn't doing very well.

Even though there were much smarter students in his class, Akihiko had a soft spot for Misaki. The teen was just so kind and helpful towards anyone, never asking anything in return. Sometimes, when Akihiko was feeling down, Misaki was able to see right into his heart and tried to cheer him up. The teacher wanted to do the same to him, but he wasn't good at comforting others. Even so, he wanted to try it.

Resting his hands on Misaki's desk, the man bent down and looked at the younger's face. Bangs covered Misaki's eyes, making it impossible for Akihiko to even get a glimpse of his expression. It irritated him.

"Look at me, Takahashi."

Obediently yet hesitantly, Misaki lifted his head to meet his teacher's gaze. The gentle look in those lavender eyes was unexpected; he thought Akihiko was mad at him for failing another test. Keeping quiet, he waited rather anxiously for him to continue.

"Listen closely," Akihiko ordered as he took off his reading glasses, "Your grades have been incredibly poor since the beginning of this school year and I can't let this go on any longer. There are only a few months left until finals, so we need to get you to improve in a short period of time. Before we get to that, I'd like to know why _you_ think your results are so bad."

Akihiko wasn't going to sugarcoat it. He wanted to be completely honest, even if it sounded harsh to Misaki. The teen had to face reality and work harder if he wanted to go to college. If he remembered correctly, Misaki had told him about his dream to study Economics at Mitsuhashi University. There was no way in hell he'd get in there with his grades.

Misaki showed that he was aware of this as well by frowning in a concerned manner and folding his hands in his lap as though he had done something unforgivable. Eying Akihiko reservedly, he asked himself what the reason for his poor grades could be. It was definitely not as though he didn't study enough for the tests and he thought he understood everything, but his results proved him wrong.

"Sensei, I know what you're thinking," he spoke, "I actually did study and practice a lot, yet it seems like it's all been a waste of time. Really, I tried and I thought I was going to do better this time..."

"Do you think I'm mad at you? Because I can assure you that I'm not."

"You're not?" Misaki gave a confused look as Akihiko shook his head. "Then why are you bringing this up?"

"I'm worried that you won't be able to go to Mitsuhashi University, so I want to help you. I can't just sit there and watch you screw up and ruin your own chances; I refuse to let that happen. If you really want to get in that badly, let me tutor you. That way, neither of us will have to worry about anything."

If anything, Akihiko's explanation made the poor student even more confused. Of course, Misaki wasn't exactly a bright young man, or at least not in school. He didn't see why Akihiko cared so much about him, but perhaps the man simply didn't express how much he cared about his students.

"Are you really okay with tutoring me?" Misaki asked shyly.

"I would love to."

Feeling a strange, fluttery feeling in his chest, Misaki nodded and smiled. "Thank you, sensei."

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, Akihiko tutored Misaki every day after class and tried to make sure that his student understood everything he was taught. It was easy to see that Misaki was in fact an extremely diligent student. As they spent more time together, the bond between them gradually grew stronger, just like Akihiko's feelings for the brunet. Resisting the urge to express these feelings became harder.<p>

One day, Akihiko couldn't take it anymore. He was sitting next to Misaki, watching as the younger translated some sentences to English with a determined look on his face. The teen was doing much better than before and Akihiko had already praised him multiple times that day, making Misaki smile and blush a little. The adorable responses tore down all the walls Akihiko had built around him to make sure he didn't lose himself, ultimately exposing his true colors.

He didn't even know what he was doing. His hand moved towards Misaki's, brushing it gently and taking the pencil from those slender fingers. As he laid the pencil on the desk, a pair of big, wide eyes glanced at him questioningly. Akihiko inched closer to the boy, still not speaking, and let his nose brush the tip of Misaki's as he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips were almost touching when Misaki swiftly shot back, instinctively putting his hands on his teacher's chest.

"S-sensei, what's the meaning of this?" he asked, stuttering cutely.

Realizing that he had startled the other, Akihiko kept his distance while he reached for Misaki's hand again. Holding it with a soft grip, he watched the student's face redden more. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to move this fast, but Akihiko simply couldn't stop himself.

"I think it's time for me to tell you," Akihiko said in a serious voice, "Whenever I'm around you, I have to hold back…and I don't think I can keep doing that. Takahashi, this may sound weird, but I'm in love with you."

Misaki stared in complete silence at the handsome man before him. Even though he had always been certain that he was straight, being near Akihiko had a strange effect on him. It could be love, but Misaki was dubitable and too proud to jump to that conclusion right away. After hearing his teacher confess to him, however, the idea of being gay didn't seem so unbelievable anymore.

"…I'm not sure what to say," Misaki admitted, shifting uncomfortably, "I didn't see this coming."

Actually, the teen was happy beyond measure to hear that the person he had a crush on—it was probably more than a crush, but Misaki refused to get ahead of himself—liked him back. He was aware that Akihiko was loved by many girls, so the teacher had plenty of choices, yet Misaki was the one he chose. It awakened a sense of complacency within him.

Akihiko appeared to be capable of reading Misaki's thoughts, because he moved closer again and placed a fleeting kiss on the younger's lips. He chuckled when Misaki emitted a gasp and sat back to look into his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything," Akihiko said in an even deeper voice than usual, "but please give me a chance."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you how much I love you. There are many ways to express such feelings, but I'm kind of a physical person." Scratching his head and taking a deep breath, Akihiko tried to find the right words to describe what he meant without scaring Misaki. "What I'm trying to say is that I want to go all the way with you, if you know what I mean."

"A-all the way?" Misaki repeated, "You mean…s-sex?"

"Ah, and here I thought you'd be too innocent to understand," Akihiko replied jokingly. Noticing the look of fear in Misaki's eyes, he returned to his serious self. "We don't have to do it right away; I'm pretty sure that you aren't ready for that yet. Just give me a couple more months and I promise I'll get you ready for it."

"Hold on a second! I haven't even told you that I feel the same way about you."

Smirking evilly, Akihiko ran the fingers of his free hand over the side of Misaki's head and tucked a few strands of his silky brown hair between his left ear.

"Even if you don't love me now, it doesn't mean that I can't make you fall in love with me," he said confidently, "Just wait and see."

* * *

><p>As much as Misaki hated to admit it, Akihiko was right. More weeks had passed and his crush on the teacher had turned into a stronger feeling that he could no longer ignore. Just hearing that deep voice blew his mind, even when Akihiko was lecturing him. He felt way too attracted to the man and it bothered him, but pushing it all away wasn't an option. Being in love with a teacher was a real pain in the ass.<p>

It wasn't just Misaki who was having trouble dealing with his feelings. With the little bit of willpower he had left, Akihiko successfully resisted all the desires inside of him. However, there wasn't a lot left to stop him anymore.

Akihiko yawned, glancing at the clock hanging near the door. It was already past six in the evening and he was still at school to help Misaki out. Currently, the brunet was trying to make some assignments on his own to see if he really had improved in the two months that Akihiko had been his tutor.

Getting up, Misaki walked to the teacher's desk and handed over the answer sheet. Accepting it with a faint smile, Akihiko grabbed a red pen and checked the answers. There were still a couple of mistakes, which was normal considering that hardly any of his students got perfect scores. He was satisfied with the result as it showed that their efforts had paid off.

Correcting the few grammatical mistakes, he laid everything on the table and glanced up at the teen standing in front of him. Misaki chewed on his bottom lip uncertainly, praying that he had done well.

"So…did I do well?" he asked as he finally mustered all his courage.

"Yes, you did better this time. I'm glad to see the improvement."

Misaki blushed, smiling sheepishly. "It's all thanks to you, sensei," he said gratefully, "I couldn't have done any of this without your help. Now that I've gotten better, I'm not that nervous about the finals anymore."

Touched by those honest words, Akihiko got up from his seat and rested his hands on the table, leaning closer to his beloved student. Misaki took a step back in response, but he was still close enough to be kissed on the lips. Taking that opportunity, Akihiko placed his lips over Misaki's and licked the boy's lush lips. It didn't take long for him to get access to the inside of the younger's mouth.

The intruding tongue made Misaki moan timidly as it ran over every crevice. His breath turned quick when he felt one of Akihiko's hands on his waist. Being pulled closer, he could feel the warmth of the other's body. The desk was the only thing that separated them, but Misaki got the feeling that his teacher wasn't going to keep it that way. With the way the hand on his back was pushing him forward, he could tell that Akihiko wanted more.

Saliva made their lips glisten as they broke apart and Misaki took a deep breath. Staring at his teacher with wide eyes, he tried to make his heart stop beating fiercely. Making eye contact with Akihiko appeared to have the opposite effect. The man's eyes were just so beautiful and they were gazing at him so…so lovingly.

"Takahashi, I need to teach you one more thing," Akihiko insisted, "You need to learn the meaning of love."

Without too much trouble, Akihiko walked around the desk and lifted Misaki onto the desk. The teen seemed confused by his actions, not sure what the man had planned. When his legs were pushed apart and Akihiko stepped forward, he felt something hard against his own crotch.

"Sensei!" he gasped in shock.

"I can't help it," the other replied sultrily, "I really want you, Takahashi."

Misaki's face flushed, feeling hotter than flames. His feelings were in conflict with each other. Part of him kept screaming that it was a very, _very_ bad idea to let Akihiko take him in the classroom, but the thought was also most…exciting. It was driving him wild with want that he tried to keep under control, telling himself that it was just a matter of his hormones going crazy.

He knew damn well that it was a lie, because he definitely liked Akihiko more than that.

Too embarrassed to respond to Akihiko, Misaki shuddered and whimpered as lips and teeth latched on to his earlobe. Hands unfastened the buttons of his jacket while Akihiko sucked on the skin between his lips. As fingers ran over Misaki's shoulders, the jacket fell off and landed on the desk. Hearing himself moan, Misaki was ashamed of his own reactions. He covered his mouth with his fist, but the sounds continued to come out anyway.

Akihiko brought his hands to the blue shirt Misaki was wearing and swiftly slipped them underneath the fabric, traveling upwards over the boy's belly and chest. Finding a pair of soft nipples, he began to run his thumbs over them in tiny circles. The skin of his fingertips was rough against the delicate buds, which began to harden. The teacher smiled against his student's ear and gave a small lick.

Shivering in shy pleasure, Misaki grasped Akihiko's shoulder. He was trembling visibly, feeling as though he could lose his balance at any moment. Fortunately, the older male was kind enough to let the teen hold on to him. He continued playing with the perky nipples imperturbably, breathing softly into the boy's ear.

"Takahashi—no, Misaki…"

Hearing Akihiko call him by his given name made Misaki redden all the more. "What is it?"

Drawing back, Akihiko stared into his eyes. Slowly, he brought his lips to Misaki's for another kiss, one that was tender and sweet. He felt the teen's velvety mouth against his and let his hands run down the milky skin of Misaki's torso, his right hand pausing at the rim of the student's pants while the other rested on his hip.

Misaki failed to notice the ministrations of those hands as he was too focused on the gentleness of the kiss they were sharing. Feeling lightheaded, his grip on Akihiko's shoulder tightened, the fabric of the sweater wrinkling. The tiny feelings that had been bottled up inside of him suddenly burst out like flames, and Misaki could no longer deny that Akihiko made him feel so very strange, yet so happy.

He didn't want the kiss to end. Even though he never allowed himself to have such thoughts, there was no way to block them out.

His lower regions were starting to grow hard as Akihiko fondled him through his boxers, his hand already inside Misaki's trousers. When Misaki finally took note of this, he mewled and broke the kiss. More moans spilled over his lips as he tried to speak.

"It's all right," Akihiko assured him, "You don't have to keep your voice down."

"I can't, it's—hhnn!"

The cold palm of Akihiko's hand made direct contact with Misaki's cock as it got into the younger male's boxers, getting past the barrier that had been keeping them apart. Misaki's length felt hot and stiff, and every touch made the teen shift and release an innocent moan. The feeling of being touched by another person was obviously foreign to him.

Akihiko liked the way Misaki writhed and couldn't resist claiming the latter's lips again. He moved his fingers from the head to the base of Misaki's cock and played with his scrotum for a moment. His student arched his back when Akihiko proceeded, prodding his pucker hole. The way he shivered told Akihiko that his actions aroused Misaki. As he began to tease the opening more, gasps and quick breaths came from the boy.

The fingers retracted suddenly and Akihiko pulled away from the kiss, witnessing the look of surprise in those moss green eyes. He chuckled and brought his hand to his own mouth, sticking three fingers out before taking them between his lips. Tongue swirling around the digits, he used his saliva to make them wet. Keeping a bottle of lube in his desk could be a tricky business, so he preferred to use a more natural form of lube.

Watching those lips move and hearing the wet sounds coming from the man's lips, Misaki felt awfully turned on by it all. He was amazed and terrified at the same time, simply because of Akihiko's ability to make him feel so hot without touching him. Focusing on the other's eyes, he discovered that Akihiko was still looking at him.

Before long, Akihiko took his fingers out of his mouth and studied them briefly. An approving smile crossed his features and he brought his attention back to the brunet, who trembled as his teacher's large hand slipped into his underwear again. Misaki started shaking even more when Akihiko pressed a finger against his entrance, so the latter felt obligated to soothe him. He let his lips ghost over Misaki's face, kissing his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

"Don't be scared," he whispered, running his fingertip over the small opening, "It'll feel better if you relax."

Misaki tried to relax, but he was just too nervous. What did Akihiko expect? The poor boy had never done anything sexual with anyone before!

Another kiss—this time right next to his mouth—made Misaki feel a little more at ease. He could tell that Akihiko was trying hard to make him comfortable, a thought that made butterflies dance around in his stomach. Feeling the finger push inside of him, Misaki clenched his eyes shut tightly. Expecting pain, he was taken by surprise when the penetration didn't hurt. His skin stung a little as the digit moved in, but it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be.

Breathing a sigh of relief into Akihiko's mouth, he allowed the intruder to continue. The finger began to pump in and out of him, a strange yet pleasurable sensation taking over his body.

"Aahh, Usami-sensei!"

"It feels like your body is opening up to me," Akihiko said, "That's good."

As he opened his eyes, Misaki was dazzled by the beautiful smile on his teacher's face.

"You look…happy," he pointed out.

"That's because I _am_ happy." Without taking his eyes off of Misaki, Akihiko let a second finger sink into his body. "To have you hear all to myself and do this with you is so unreal. I've loved you for so long, yet I didn't think this would actually happen between the two of us."

Misaki's heart jumped, its rate accelerating. The love was simply dripping from Akihiko's words and the look in his eyes, and it took Misaki's breath away. He felt those lips brush his softly before he was melting into another kiss.

After that, Misaki lost count of the number of fingers inside of him, but frankly he didn't care anyway. All he knew was that he didn't want those lips to release his, so he kept holding on desperately. The hand on his hip tightened its grip as well, causing him to smile into the kiss. His moans were all caught in Akihiko's mouth as a tongue dominated his, the pleasure making his body tingle all over.

He wasn't sure how Akihiko to push his pants down without him noticing. Seconds after he unwillingly let the man retract his mouth, it came to his attention that his trousers and boxers were already past his knees, and they would've dropped to the floor had his feet not been tilted upwards. There were many things he didn't know about his teacher, but he was starting to believe that said man had undressed someone single-handedly dozens of times.

The fingers thrusting into him were making beckoning motions. They ran over a bundle of nerves, sending shots of ecstasy through his frame and eliciting such desirous moans that Misaki himself was shocked.

"Please don't—"

"Why not? It feels good when I touch you there, right?" Getting nothing but a whimper as a response, Akihiko chuckled and moved closer to the younger's left ear. "I love you, Misaki."

"Don't move your fingers!" Misaki pleaded, "If you keep doing that…"

Knowing what was about to happen, Akihiko cupped the head of Misaki's member with his other hand and caught the semen right before it could dirty the teen's shirt. He let the warm, sticky juice hit his palm and kept holding Misaki's cock until he had finished.

Once he felt that Misaki was done, both of his hands left the youth's body and he licked the semen off the palm, groaning at the taste. He undid his own pants deftly and stroked his erection a couple of times, letting the saliva cover his length. Even without looking up, he knew Misaki was staring at his cock, probably worrying about the next step.

Guiding his manhood to Misaki's puckered entrance, Akihiko lined up and glanced at the young man. Gripping his hips gently, he lifted Misaki slightly to get a better angle.

"I know that you're nervous, but I want you to stay calm and breathe slowly," he instructed.

Misaki couldn't find the strength to speak, so he simply nodded and took a deep, shaky breath as he waited for his teacher to enter him. Akihiko began to press against him, prodding at a slow pace before pushing past the ring of muscles. It was painful and Misaki hissed and closed his eyes, tears starting to form. Having that thickness move into him was uncomfortable, but the soothing kisses on his eyelids helped him relax his body.

Akihiko didn't want to hurt Misaki. Doing whatever he could to make the pain subside, he showed the student about much he loved him. His movements were extremely careful as he sank into the other. When he was fully inside of Misaki, the tight heat around him seemed to grow more intense and he let out a groan. Pulling out partially, Akihiko listened closely to the sounds Misaki made.

"Nhh…sensei…" Misaki moaned, obviously feeling less pain than before.

Thrusting back in, Akihiko watched the boy's face scrunch up in pleasure. He pulled Misaki closer and picked up the pace, feeling the walls around him clench as he stabbed that same sensitive spot within. The way Misaki cried out and arched his back was absolutely stunning, and Akihiko's eyes feasted on the sight.

"You look wonderful," he said huskily.

"Don't say such things!"

Despite Misaki's protests, he was enjoying their lovemaking more than he would ever admit. The hot, pulsing member inside of him was large, but it was moving gently. The hands on his hips were holding him as though he was breakable, yet treasured. He moaned every time Akihiko moved back in, feeling that length fill him entirely, and even gasped and writhed as the man kissed him.

Lifting his own legs, Misaki wrapped them shyly around Akihiko's waist. This allowed the latter to penetrate him even deeper, which he did without any hesitation. A strike of heat shot to Misaki's cock, making it hard again. He felt his body quiver and his heart speed up until it was pounding so loudly that he just _knew_ Akihiko could hear it too.

"It feels so good inside of you," Akihiko commented hoarsely.

"Haa—aahhh! S-stop…saying—ahh!"

Akihiko moved his hands to Misaki's upper legs and leaned forward to kiss him. He was surprisingly gentle despite his arousal, but the kiss still stirred all kinds of emotions within the two of them. With his tongue flicking Misaki's, he drew countless of moans from the teen's lips, gratifying himself and his beloved student simultaneously.

The friction of their bodies and the pleasurable impulses running through Misaki's small figure made the brunet's member ache. He was ready to climax again and the low, gruff sounds coming from Akihiko indicated that the latter was close as well. Moving his own hips slightly, Misaki tried to help out a little bit without making it too noticeable, and he was rewarded with another groan of satisfaction.

As he stopped kissing the boy, Akihiko stared at him and whispered a sweet 'I love you' before he came inside of him. Misaki came right after him, coming over his teacher's sweater. He wanted to apologize to him for getting his clothes dirty, but forgot what he wanted to say when he noticed the look in Akihiko's eyes.

"Misaki…"

"Y-yes?"

"I love you," Akihiko said, giving him one last kiss, "You worked really hard today."

Unable to say anything, Misaki let a pair of strong arms wrap around his body and pull him into an embrace. Being praised by the person he loved was a great feeling, but being held in his arms was even better. Better than anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>At first, I was going to make the smut super cute and fluffy, but I think I kind of lost that somewhere along the way xD I've been having more trouble writing lemons lately, so I'm glad that finishing this one went smoothly.<br>**

**I appreciate all of your reviews very much, so thanks to everyone who already reviewed!**

**Hope you enjoyed this \(^0^)/**


End file.
